


Simply Having A Wonderful Christmastime!

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Children, Christmas, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House takes a short break on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Having A Wonderful Christmastime!

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 16

**The moon is right  
The spirit's up  
We're here tonight  
And that's enough**

**Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time**

**The party's on  
The feelin's here  
That only comes  
This time of year**

**Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time**

House watched the children's choir sing their finale and march down the aisle from his strategic spot near the back wall, and couldn't hold in a small smile. Cole's kid was easy to spot – he looked just like his father – and his choir robes were slightly too big for him. House still wasn't sure why he received the invitation to this concert, and normally he would ask Wilson. Wilson was better with the selfless motives than House was, but at the moment, Wilson was in one of his preachy moods, and House didn't want the lecture.

House also wondered about the location – a Catholic church – but once he arrived and saw the unaffiliated elementary school next door, he began to suspect that the setting was a choice of practicality, rather than belief. Especially given the wide variety of people in the audience. Although, Cole had proved that his religious values were at least slightly flexible in his time at Princeton Plainsboro, so there might be more to it.

**The choir of children sing their song  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding, oh, oh**

**Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time**

**The word is out  
About the town  
To lift a glass  
Ah, don't look down**

**Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time**

Regardless of those few brain teasers, which had occupied House's mind for a few minutes during the first song, the night had been boring. The children sang well, for small children, and their songs were seasonal but mostly secular. The teachers had been fairly straightforward in the introductions and had thankfully refrained from grating attempts at holiday humor. House had very few things to mock about the evening, and baby Big Love hadn't even tripped on his long robe once. 

House decided, in the interests of the holiday, to leave quietly, without seeking out his former employee for a round of insults. The concert had been a nice reprieve from the otherwise insane Christmas Eve clinic rush, which he had still managed to force his minions to attend. And, his mysterious "errand" that night would have Wilson and the fellows speculating for days, which always amused him.

**The choir of children sing their song  
They practiced all year long**

**Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong**

**The party's on  
The spirit's up  
We're here tonight  
And that's enough**

**Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time**

In a relatively good mood, House snuck back out the side door he had entered from, and cut across the lawn to the parking lot before the bulk of the children and their families emerged. The night was crisp and cold, but the snow hadn't been falling for a few hours, so the streets were still clear enough for his bike. House made it back to the hospital in good time, and set about chastising his minions for not having exciting test results waiting for his return.

He successfully ignored their questions about his mystery trip for the rest of the evening, and though he got a few pointed looks from Wilson, the rest of the night was relatively merry. He even managed to come up with a workable diagnosis around three AM, which meant that he could go home and sleep in while his fellows treated.

**The moon is right  
The spirit's up  
We're here tonight  
And that's enough**

**Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time  
Simply having a wonderful Christmas time**

**Oh, Christmas time**

As he emerged once again into the crisp night air, beneath the parking lot lights and the full white moon, the final song from the choir performance echoed in his ears. While he may not have the most Christmas-y personality, it wasn't beyond House to get some enjoyment from the season.

It was not completely out of the realm of reason to say that he was simply having a wonderful Christmastime.


End file.
